Gives You Hell
by Incomparable-Insanity
Summary: - If Bellatrix had showed him her hell with just that slap, then Rodolphus would give her his hell in his own way - "Bella," It sounded good when he said it and as he smiled, he could only anticipate the day when he was going to call her that. ONESHOT.


I am beating myself up for not being able to write ANYTHING. It's been hell, writing something and just when you get to the middle of the story you decide its worth nothing but crap and close the whole document. I don't think its writers block cause I can RP fine. Uh. RP. It's distracting me from writing!

God I think I fail at this story. My apologies...But look. I'm back with a new Rod/Bella one! And they're still in Hogwarts. Note that I have no read through this thrice so I am sorry for any errors. It's been a while since I've written something, so yeah. Note that this was written at exactly 12am in the morning. o.o

Disclaimer: UH. I don't own anything. Except maybe for the plot. Title is inspired by "Gives You Hell" from The All American Rejects.

--

**Gives You Hell**

Snow was slowly falling, coating the grand castle that is Hogwarts with its white and splendour beauty. It was cold, rather cold, and it was about October in Bellatrix's life. The Black was sitting on one of the leather arm chairs in the Slytherin common room and was picking at the fire, finding nothing else to do. Half this term was spent doing nothing, it was all really so boring, no spice in Hogwarts – and to think she was a Fourth Year already, next year would be her OWL year. That might not be boring but it won't be fun. It'd be tiring and she would be stressed out.

Bellatrix shook her head.

She will not be stressed by these exams; she will hold her chin high and just go with it. She could do it, and besides, what's there to worry about when it was still a year and a half from now? Musing at that thought, the dark haired girl turned back to the fireplace. She inched forward on her seat, stretching her hands out so that warmness would seep through it. It was not dandy that their common room was located in the dungeons; it was bloody cold for crying out loud.

Behind her was a group of 5th year boys, out of the five of them, two stood out. One was Lucius Malfoy, pale and tall with sleek and shiny blonde hair and the second one was Rodolphus Lestrange with his brown curls and hazel brown eyes. Some girls turned from their seats to look at them but they weren't paying attention, they seemed to be discussing something, something serious, but this all but changed when they burst out laughing.

"Gits," Bellatrix murmured, rolling her eyes. She never did get those idiots, Malfoy, Lestrange, Yaxley, Dolohov and her Rosier. The last one, Evan Rosier, was her cousin, they weren't close, though, but they didn't hate each other like Sirius and Bellatrix - that was another story.

"Hey Black!" One of the boys called at Bellatrix. She bit her bottom lip, her dark eyes hard, and to think she was enjoying the heat already. She slowly turned around to find the five of them smirking at her. She gave them a look that said; "What the hell do you want."

Rodolphus Lestrange, the handsome and lean young man with the brown hair and beautiful eyes to match walked over to her and stopped just an inch or two away from her seat, he leaned forward though, and his brown eyes twinkled as he stared into Bellatrix's darkish gray ones. "So Bella—" He was cut off, though, when Bellatrix's glare hardened. She didn't like him calling her by her first name. "So Black, Christmas ball. You want to come with?" The only words that came to Bellatrix's mind was:

_Is he trying to pull one off, by being a git or is he joking?_

But Rodolphus' indignation was something Bellatrix did not like, she didn't like the way he just sauntered towards her, as if he was all that, and ask her directly out like that. No, she herself wasn't the most proper of ladies (that was Narcissa's job) but she had her manners. She straightened in her seat and looked directly at the older boy's face. Slowly, as if wanting him to get her so that she wouldn't have to repeat herself, Bellatrix said, her voice strong, "No, Lestrange."

Her voice didn't trail off to the other four behind to Rodolphus was spared the humiliation of having been denied by a younger class man. The brunette put on one of his charming smiles and ran a hand through his hair, leaning back. "Is that so? I thought you'd have wanted to go, Malfoy did mention something about you being desperate for a date."

And it was as if something was pulled, a trigger perhaps. So it was Malfoy. Lucius the prat Malfoy. "Did he?" Bellatrix said quite calmly, not wanting to expose anything yet.

Rodolphus looked at her and then said, hand in his pocket, his smile now gone but a look that just radiated beauty played in his features, "That's right. So are you - -" Once again, cut off for the second time, Rodolphus looked over his shoulder to see Bellatrix walk over to Lucius Malfoy.

He couldn't help but stare at her, she looked graceful, beautiful just by walking, her dark curly locks swaying behind her. When she stopped a foot away from Malfoy, the blond man looked at her, a surprised look in his eyes though he was smirking. Rodolphus thought that Bellatrix would be getting her wand when she shook her hand, but alas, he was wrong once more. Bellatrix didn't need a wand, she was a witch but Malfoy was low, he was so low he didn't deserve to be hexed.

"Spineless git!" Bellatrix said, her voice high as she punched him directly in the face, she felt the bones of his nose break as Malfoy staggered backwards, her cousin, Evan, looking incredulously at her. Bellatrix drew back, a smirk on her strong and beautiful face, her dark eyes dancing with delight at what she just did. She was pleased when Malfoy said, his voice cracking because he had a hand to his nose to try and stop the bleeding.

"What the 'ell was that for?!" Malfoy hissed. Several Slytherins had turned to look at them and Bellatrix tilted her head, her hair falling on one side, for a moment there she looked totally innocent, but then she turned away from the blond man who looked angrily at her.

She stopped just beside Rodolphus, the brunette was taller than her by a head or so. She raised a hand and slapped the brunette straight across the face. "I am _not_ desperate. Try to get that in your small brain." Bellatrix snapped at him, pulling away. A surge of pleasure and dominance came to her and as she walked off, she heard Rodolphus chuckling, rubbing at his cheek.

If there was one thing he just find out about it was that Bellatrix Black doesn't need her wand to inflict pain on people and that she was one _hell _of a lady.

Falling back on one of the chairs, Rodolphus found himself staring into the fire just like Bellatrix and thinking that if there was one girl he'd like to go out with it was the Black that wasn't going to hold anything but, if Bellatrix had given him hell with just that slap, he was expecting she'd get his type of hell soon enough. "Bella..." Rodolphus murmured, a soft smile on his lips. He liked the way how her name sounded when he said it, the way it rolled off his tongue just as easily as saying 'Rod'.


End file.
